


Out of the Shadows (Traducción)

by SomaLaikYu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Out of Character, Protective Bucky Barnes, Self-Lubrication, Subspace, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Toys, Violence, ironwinter-freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomaLaikYu/pseuds/SomaLaikYu
Summary: -¿Puedo al menor tener un crayón? Incluso los niños tienen crayones,- Tony gimoteó la próxima vez que vió al soldado. -Enserio, estoy tan aburrido que voy a explotar. Necesito hacer algo o voy a morir.Esa vez, parecía casi como si el soldado estuviese luchando por contener su risa detrás de esa mascara. Se fue, de todas formas, sin hacer ruido.La proxima ves que volvió, le arrojó a Tony un cayón rojo.---------------Tony es secuestrado, y el Soldado de Invierno es su guardia. De todas formas, cuando un lavado de cerebro restaura la mente del hombre ahí es cuando se pone interesante… especialmente porque él es el unico potencial mate que Tony jamás ha encontrado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329124) by [CognizantCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CognizantCatastrophe/pseuds/CognizantCatastrophe). 



> Muy bien, esta historia es una traducción de la gran historia de CognizantCatastrophe, es una de mis historias favoritas y que tiene todo lo que amo. Lo cual es WinterIron, y Bucky sobreprotector haciéndose cargo de Tony. Es mi primera traducción y los invito a leerla.

Tony tosió y se contrajo de dolor, tratando de sentarse. Sus costillas y espalda protestaron violentamente y colapsó nuevamente en la dura superficie en la que estaba recostado.

-No.

Tony se congeló ante la orden de la voz, para luego silenciosamente maldcir a sus instintos omegas que le prdían que obedeciera. Normalmente era dificil resistirse con supresores. No había forma de que hubiera estado sin ellos el tiempo suficiente para que salieran de su sistema, pero las lesiones o enfermedades siempre enviaban a sus hormonas a toda marcha y, a veces, anulaban algunos de los efectos que los supresores tenían sobre él. Tony frunció el ceño y se manejo para parpadear y abrir sus ojos. Su estómado se revolvió cuando vio al soldado de inviero apoyado contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados y estaba gruñendole a él. Tony intentó sentarse de nuevo con pánico, pero el soldado gruñó.

-No,- repitió.

-O te refieres a que no me siente,- Tony dijo, sorprendido. -¿Dónde estoy?

El Soldado no contestó, solo continuó mirando fijamente a Tony friamente. Desinteresado. Como un robot.

En realidad, no como un robot. DUM-E tenía más sentimientos de los que este tipo había mostrado.

Tony miró alrededor por alguna pista de su paradero o porquépodría estar ahí, pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía a excepcion de ellos dos “Mira, Hydra ha caído,” Tony intentó nuevamente. “Bueno, la mayoría. Hay algunos rezagados, pero tu mejor amigo ha estado trabajando energicamnte en ello. No tienes que hacer… lo que sea que vayas a hacer. Me puedo ir. No le diré al Capipaleta donde encontrarte, si esque aun lo estas evitando.”

El soldado se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin moverse.

-Vamos, hombre, el silencio me está matando,- gimoteó Tony. “llenare el vacío si tengo que hacerlo, y créeme, no quieres que lo haga. No me tientes; lo haré.

El hombre gruñó y salio por la puerta. Tony gimió, dejando caer su cabeza contra el suelo. Todo ese esfuerzo por nada.

Estar en esa habitacion vacía era una tortura. El soldado reaparecía una vez cada pocas horas a ver como estaba y darle comida o agua. Una de las veces cuando el hombre apareció, Tony finalmente no pudo contener una necesidad en particular. -Oye, tengo que ir al baño,- Tony dijo. -Como que no hay ningún inodoro aquí.

El soldado de quedó mirando a Tony por un momento, entonces salió de la habitación.

-¡Oye!- Tony gritó tras él. -¡Eso no ayuda!

Tony resopló. Realmente no quería tener un accidente, pero si tenía que esperar mucho más, sería bastante inevitable.

Y luego el soldado volvió, pero esta vez, estaba sosteniendo una cubeta.

-¿Para que es eso?- Tony tuvo que preguntar.

-Residuos,- el hombre gruñó.

-¿Residuos? ¿Qué residuos? Yo no… oh, tienes que estar bromeando.

No estaba bromeando.

Tony intento levantarse, pero el dolor en sus costillas – no, sus brazos – ¿espalda? ¿piernas? demonios, el dolor en todas partes estalló violentamente en todas partes y Tony se quedó sin aliento, colapsando de nuevo. -No puedo,- jadeó, lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. -necesito ir, pero no puedo...- el soldado dejó la cubeta en el suelo y luego caminó hasta Tony. Se agachó y extendió una mano – la de metal. -esto dolerá- el soldado gruñó mientras envolvía su brazo debajo de Tony y lo levantaba. Tony apenas se manejó para contener un grito.

-Shh,- el soldado dijo, cambiando a Tony de posición para así que su nariz estaba presionada en el pecho de el soldado.

Debajo del olor del cuero, había algo más, y algo hizo clic en la mente de Tony, algo por lo que se estaba pateando a sí mismo por no haber reconocido antes cuando instantáneamente obedeció las órdenes del soldado.

Alfa.

Tony respiró profundamente el olor. Era celestial y de alguna forma estar en los brazos de el alfa le quitaba el dolor.

No detuvo la vergüenza y mortificacion mientras el hombre le ayudaba a ir al baño en una cubeta. ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

El soldado lo devolvió a la esquina Tony había protestado para si mismo cuando habían terminado. Tony gimió ante la perdida de contacto, mientras que el dolor volvía.

El alfa se detuvo y lo miró un momento, dubitativo, antes de finalmente levantar la cubeta y dejar nuevamente la habitación.

De todos los momentos vergonzosos, ese era probablemente el numero uno en la lista de Tony. Y él ha hecho un montón de cosas vergonzosas.

La proxima vez que el soldado regresó, tenía suministros medicos con él, junto con una almohada. El soldado lo hizo sentarse para que pudiera envolver las costillas de Tony antes de finalmente dejar la almohada. El momento en que u cabeza golpeó la amohada, sintió el más maravilloso olor que le dejo inconciente por un segundo.

Fue vergonzozo cuanto le tomó darse cuenta que era porque la almohada estaba cubierta con el aroma de el alfa.

El patrón continuó. Tony perdió la nocion del tiempo, pero debió de estar ahí como una semana. Aun sentía dolor, pero sus heridas se curaron lo suficiente para al menos funcionar por su propia cuenta incluso si era de una forma muy lenta. Los ojos del soldado no estaban llenos de mucho odio como lo estaban en un principio, lo que era interesante, pero aun no hablaba mucho.

-¿Puedo al menor tener un crayón? Incluso los niños tienen crayones,- Tony gimoteó la próxima vez que vió al soldado. -enserio, estoy tan aburrido que voy a explotar. Necesito hacer algo o voy a morir.

Esa vez, parecía casi como si el soldado estuviese luchando por contener su risa detrás de esa mascara. Se fue, de todas formas, sin hacer ruido.

La proxima ves que volvió, le arrojó a Tony un cayón rojo.

Las cosas continuaron así, el soldado ocasionalmente escondía y le daba un crayón aquí y allá. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta con garabatos al azar o esquemas antiguos, nada nuevo, por supuesto. No quería que HYDRA (o quien sea que lo estaba manteniendo cautivo, pero obviamente tenía que ser HYDRA) pusiera sus manos en nueva tecnología. Tony comenzaba a hablar con el hombre cada vez que este venía mientras el nunca decía nada, no se le escapó a Tony que el hombre se quedaba más y más cada vez.

Estaba secretamente agradecido. Con su supresores saliendo de su cuerpo, Tony necesitaba algo para mantenerlo en tierra. Había algo increiblemente reconfortante sobre el olor de el hombre. Lo más cercano que Tony alguna vez había encontrado y sentido algo así fue con Rhodey o Pepper, pero siempre hubo algo distante en sus aromas. Los amaba, claro, y ellos lo reconfortaban, pero siempre hubo algo que faltaba.

Por supueso, encontró ese algo con un super asesino.

Claro que, podría estar equivocado. El olor era un factor significativo en reconocer a los soulmates, pero solo eran un indicador de la posibilidad. Muchas personas podían ser potenciales mates, pero todos tenian solo a una persona con la que estaban destinados. Tony jamás había conocido a alguien que luciera como un potencial mate jasta que el Soldado de Inviero apareció frente a él.

Había una forma de averiguarlo, pero habían tantas razones de porque eso no iba a suceder.

-Así que ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Tony le preguntó al soldado la próxima vez que apareció. -dado que tu estas aquí, sé que es HYDRA quien me tiene. Normalmente me secuestran para construir o diseñar algo mortal. Pensé que eso era esta vez, pero he estado aquí por semanas, y nada. Es tan raro que no haya visto a nadie más aparte de ti.

-Has estado aquí nueve días, y ellos están esperando que sanes apropiadamente,” el soldado gruñó.

-¿Y luego?

-El soldado solo entrega información cuando es necesitada. Mi mision es encargarme de ti. Me ocupo de tus necesidades y seguridad; eso es todo.

-Si, pero ¿Como puedes hacer eso cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que tienen planeado para mi?- Tony preguntó, causando que el soldado se detuviera.

-Veré lo que puedo averiguar,- accedió el soldado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas. Ha estado atrapado ahí por dos malditas semanas (o cerca -en ese punto solo estaba adivinando), y Tony estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco.
> 
> Al menos su captor parece estar encariñándose con él... o al menos tanto como el Soldado de Invierno puede.

Dos semanas. Ha estado atrapado ahí por dos malditas semanas (o cerca -en ese punto solo estaba adivinando), y Tony estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco.

El aislamiento y el aburrimiento estaban afectándole. Ninguno era bueno para los omegas, pero especialmente el aislamiento para los omegas no era saludable estar sin contacto físico por periodos prolongados de tiempo; tendían a guiarlos a la depresión. Tony se había sentido de esa forma cuando era niño, y podía sentir los efectos arrastrándose una vez más.

Estaba volviendose loco y deprimiéndose mientras más pasaba en esa habitación. Por un lado, parecía que el Soldado de Invierno estaba volviéndose receptivo con él. Por otro lado, sin embargo, el hombre seguía sin hablar mucho. Ahora que las heridas de Tony estaban sanando, difícilmente tenía la necesidad de tocar a Tony. A veces se preguntaba que era peor - aislamiento, o tener un alfa tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Tony no podía evitar la soledad, pero si podría evitar el aburrimiento. Aun tenía espacio en la primera pared, la cual ya estaba cubierta con esquemas del primer circuito que él había construido que era un motor para un auto.

Gracias a su guardia, Tony había acumulado una colección decente de crayones en una variedad de colores. En realidad el no era un gran artista. No podía hacer arte estupenda como el capipaleta, pero era muy bueno en dibujar esquemas y proyectos.

No dibujaría algo nuevo- eso sería un terrible error que no estaba dispuesto a cometer. Nadie necesitaba poner sus sucias manos en ninguna de su nueva tecnología, así que en su lugar, decidió dibujar algo más viejo- algo anticuado.

Tony estaba dibujando el esquema de el primer celular que él habia diseñado jamás cuando el soldado entró. Tony se iluminó inmediatamente apenas vio al hombre.

-¡Hola!- exclamó con una sonrisa. -¿Qué opinas?- preguntó, mientras señalaba el punto en la pared en el que se había centrado.

El soldado gruñó, ni siquiera molestándose en mirar la pared.

Tony se desanimo un poco ante el desinterés. —Claro,— dijo, bajando la mirada a su crayón. —¿Es estúpido, he? Quiero decir, estos esquemas son anticuados comparados con lo que hay disponible ahora. No te culpo por no estar interesado. Es patético, enserio, y no debería estar perdiendo tu tiempo.

-Basta,-ordenó el soldado mientras se agachaba frente a Tony, su mano de metal sobre la suya.

Tony cerró la boca de golpe ante la orden.

El alfa lo miro con curiosidad. —¿Por qué reacionaste de esa forma?

-¿Qué forma?-Tony preguntó inquieto, dividido entre mirar al hombre o mirar sus manos.

-Estas triste,- dijo el soldado cuidadosamente.

Tony se mofó. —¿Cómo lo sabrías?—espetó.

Esperó que el soldado estuviese enojado o que lo reprendiera, pero en su lugar el hombre apartó algo del cabello de Tony fuera de sus ojos, antes de volver a poner su mano sobre la suya. —Hueles a tristeza,— formuló. —¿Por qué? No entiendo.

Tony se sonrojó y mordió su labio, apartando la mirada. —Entiendo que sea tu prisionero, pero no significa que tengas que burlarte de mi. Pensé que estábamos conectando. Quiero decir, me escuchas divagar cuando vienes aquí. Te has estado quedando más tiempo cada vez que vienes a verme, así que pensé que estábamos comenzando a entendernos de algun modo. ¿Y Ahora te burlas de mi? Eso no esta bien, viejo.

La mano de carne fue hasta la barbilla de Tony, inclinando gentilmente su cabeza hacia arriba para que Tony no tuviera otra opción más que mirar a los ojos al soldado. Tony no pudo luchar contra la necesidad de inclinarse ante el toque. No era muy usual que el soldado lo tocara con su mano de carne, normalmente usaba la de metal. Si bien era mejor que nada, la de metal no llenaba la necesidad por contacto físico como la de carne lo hacía. Tony frunció el ceño cuando vio la confusión en el rostro del sujeto.

-No lo entiendo,-El soldado repitió. —Explicate.

Tony miró al hombre, calculadoramente. La confusión en la mirada del alfa nunca vaciló y algo se revolvió en el estomago de Tony. —¿Enserio no lo entiendes?

-No. Explicate.

Tony respiró profundamente. —Esta bien,— exhaló. —Tu eres un alfa. Yo soy un omega, y no he tomado mis supresores desde que estoy aquí. El aburrimiento y la falta de contacto están comenzando a afectarme, así que algunas de mis... eh... cualidades de omega estan comenzando a mostrarse. Y tu desinterés me hace sentir como un cachorro regañado.

El ceño fruncido del soldado se profundizó. —¿Qué es un alfa y un omega? ¿Qué son esos supresores? ¿Los necesitas?

Tony lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Tu... qué? Amigo. Es biología. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Dios, ¿Qué te hicieron?— Tony jadeó, sin saber si sentirse enojado o consternado.

El soldado lo siguió mirando fijamente.

—Mierda, okay, emm,— Tony se revolvió. —No estoy listo para lidiar con esto. Yo no... ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

El soldado gruñó.

-Okay, em, los supresores,- Tony murmuró. —Ellos me ayudan. Los necesito. No los he tomado desde que estoy aquí.

-Los conseguiré para ti.

-¿Qué?- Tony preguntó, sorprendido. —¿Lo harás? ¿Como?

-Mi misión es mantenerte a salvo y ayudarte a sanar,- el soldado dijo nientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. —Si necesitas los supresores, entonces los conseguiré para ti.

-Pero-

El soldado lo ignoró y salió de la habitación.

-Demonios,- Tony maldijo.

Tony se paseaba. Bueno, más bien cojeaba, más que caminar. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía como si le estuvieran empujando con hierros fundidos, pero todavía le dolían sus heridas. Dando vueltas y vueltas en el interior de su pequeña habitación blanca, cojeando.

Se preguntó si alguien estaba buscándolo. Rhodey estaba en una misión, había roto con Pepper, y ya que no era muy amistoso con los vengadores, no se hacía ilusiones de que estuvieran devastados si algo la sucediera. Probablemente se sentirían molestos debido a su falta de contribuciones tecnológicas, pero eso era todo.

Asíque en realidad, estaba solo. Tony estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, era exactamente el porqué comenzó a tomar sus supresores en primer lugar. Los tomó de niño cuando su madre no estaba alrededor para contrarrestar la falta de atención de su padre, y luego los tomó la mayor parte de su vida como adulto.

Lo cual, pensándolo bien, era el porqué los efectos lo estaban golpeando tan fuerte. Insluso sin los supresores, no debería estarse sintiendo tan deprimido y necesitado. Era asqueroso. Se repugnaba a si mismo.

Por supuesto, la necesidad también podía ser porque el Soldado de Invierno era su...

No. No podía pensar así. No lo llevaría a ningun lado.

Intentó no detenerse a pensar lo decepcionado que eso lo hacía sentir.

Tony se sentó contra la pared, sintiendose decepcionado. Ahí fue dónde el soldado lo encontró cuando volvió poco tiempo después.

-Dios, odio la cubeta,- Tony gimió tan pronto como vio la cubeta que el soldado estaba cargando. —¿No puedes llevarme a un baño de verdad o algo así?

-No,- el soldado gruñó. —Y necesitas usarlo. No estaré disponible mañana hasta el almuerzo, y nadie más va venir para acá.

-¿Es enserio? No puedo... No puedes dejarme aquí solo. ¿Y qué si necesito ir de nuevo y no puedo aguantarme?

-Es por eso que no te traeré comida o agua antes de mi partida,- el soldado replicó. —tendrás menos oportunidad de eso.

Tony resopló pero usó la cubeta de todas formas, tan humillante como se sentía. El soldado la tomó y caminó hasta la puerta.

Tony se mordió el labio. —Por favor no te vayas aún.

El soldado se detuvo con su mano en la puerta. Volteó, mirando a Tony con curiosidad.

-Lo siento,- Tony dijo. —es solo que es muy dificil estar aquí solo todo el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Dos semanas? No es bueno para los omegas estar solos todo el tiempo. Puedo manejarlo con los supresores pero ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que... acabas de decirme que no estarás cumpliendo tu horario normal, asique me estoy volviendo loco. Solo necesito un poco de compañía, si me permites.

-¿Es una necesidad?- el soldado preguntó, sonando escéptico.

Tony se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Ahí estaba él, cautivo, mostrando debilidad al Soldado de Invierno, de todas las personas. —Um, no, está bien, no es una necesidad—, murmuró. —Sólo un deseo. Puedes irte. Estoy bien.

Tony miró hacia abajo, revolviendo uno de los crayones de nuevo. De todas formas, saltó cuando dos brazos se envolvieron su alrededor, jalándolo hasta un fuerte pecho.

-Estas mintiendo,- el alfa gruñó. —puedo olerlo.

-¿Por- por qué me abrazas?

El soldado se detuvo, entonces movió a Tony hasta que estuvo sentado en el regazo del soldado. —no lo sé,— dijo. —se siente como si fuese lo correcto a hacer.

Tony tarareó como aceptación y se acomodó contra el alfa. —Gracias,—dijo, volteándose un poco para poder hundir su nariz contra el pecho del hombre. —Sé que esto no tiene sentido para ti, pero tienes razón. Esto es lo que necesito.

El soldado no dijo nada, pero sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor de Tony.

El olor del alfa era tranquilizante, y la calidez era igual de buena. A pesar de ser el Soldado de Invierno-el legendario asesino-quien lo estaba abrazando, Tony no recordaba haberse sentido más a salvo en su vida. Y a pesar de las protestas que hacía su cerebro, sus instintos reconocieron el olor de su posible alma gemela, arrullándolo hasta tranquilizarlo. Tony no podría haberse resistido al llamado del sueño aun si lo intentara.

Por primera vez desde que había aparecido en esa pequeña habitación blanca, Tony durmió tranquilamente. No hubieron pesadillas, o sueños de ningún tipo, similares. Se sentía cálido y el olor de el alfa era como un bálsamo para su alma.

El minuto en que despertó, supo que había algo diferente. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en una cómoda almohada, en lugar de el pecho firme del soldado. Curiosamente, aun con ello se sentía cálido, y aun podía oler al hombre, más fácil de lo que podía con la almohada.

Tony se frotó los ojos y se incorporó lentamente. Algo se deslizó de su torso en el proceso, y miró hacia abajo.

Ahí , en el piso, había una chaqueta de cuero.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky ayuda a Tony a escapar. (Nota: hay algo de violencia y posteriores descripciones en este capítulo)

Tony se despertó de golpe al ver al Soldado de Invierno agazapado frente a él, goteando sangre de su mano de metal.

Lo que... ¿Qué?

-¿Estas bien?- Tony preguntó, sentándose rápidamente, solo para que el soldado cubriera su boca.

-Silencio,- el hombre le calló.

Tony asintió y permitió al hombre ponerlo sobre sus pies. Algo definitivamente estaba sucediendo, y lo que sea que fuera, a Tony no le gustaba.

El soldado sacó un arma y se volteó a ver a Tony. —¿Sabes usar esto?- preguntó con urgencia.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Tony se rió.

El soldado no rió. Si hizo algo fue fruncir el ceño. —¿Puedes usarlo?- repitió lentamente.

-Si, si puedo,- Tony murmuró, tomando el arma.

-Quédate atrás e intenta no necesitarla,- respondió el soldado, y entonces lo guió hasta la puerta.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Tony averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo de donde vino esa sangre. El soldado parecía haberse hecho cargo de cualquier posibilidad de resistencia en su camino para ir a buscar a Tony. Habían tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero Tony trató no detenerse a hacerlas. Solo estaba agradecido de estar fuera de esa pequeña habitación blanca.

Aun que no que fuera blanca gracias a los crayones, pero como sea.

Giraron en una esquina y los ojos de Tony se abrieron ante el numero de soldados de HYDRA en el suelo. Se volvió extra cauteloso mientras caminaba. No tenía zapatos o calcetines, y alguno de los cuerpos dejaron charcos de sangre en el piso. Enserio no quería pararse en ninguno de ellos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Tony susurró, pisando alrededor de uno de los cuerpos.

-Luego,- siseó el soldado, callándolo.

-Pero—

-Escúchame,- el soldado susurró duramente, dándose vuelta para enfrentar a Tony. Arrinconó a Tony contra una pared, atrapándolo entre la pared fría y la calidez del alfa. Tony se encogió ante la ira en el olor del soldado, sus instintos forzándolo a exponer su cuello y bajar la mirada en sumisión.

Algo en el soldado se suavizó ante esa reacción. —Escucha,- murmuró de nuevo más gentilmente. Puso su mano de metal en la cintura de Tony, la de carne yendo a un lado de su cuello. —Eliminé todas las amenazas, pero puede haber alguna que me perdí. Ellos podrían haber tenido tiempo para llamar por ayuda sin que yo lo supiera, y no puedo comprometer su seguridad por algo que puede esperar. Solo necesito que confíes en mi un poco más. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Tony boqueó. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Eso era más de lo que el soldado solía hablar en muchos días, mucho menos en uno solo. El soldado estaba actuando extraño.

-¿Puedes confiar en mi?- preguntó nuevamente el soldado.

Tony asintió y el soldado dio un paso atrás y continuó, esperando que Tony lo siguiera. Tony lo hizo, por supuesto. No era como su tuviera muchas opciones. Además, seguir al Soldado de Invierno era mucho más tentativo que quedarse parado en el pasillo de una base HYDRA rodeada de cuerpos.

Estaban en otro pasillos cuando ocurrió. Uno de los cadáveres resultó no estar tan muerto como parecía. Y una mano se alzó jalando a Tony hacia el suelo. Tony siseó cuando el cañón de un arma se clavó en su costado.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, Omega,- siseó la voz.

Un profundo gruñido llenó el pasillo, y sus vellos de la parte posterior de su cuello se levantaron.

-Retírese, soldado,- gritó el hombre al soldado. —¡Retírese; es una orden!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido luego de eso. Un minuto había un arma presionada a su costado, y al siguiente escuchó el repugnante sonido del crujir de los huesos. Tony se encogió, sus instintos gritándole que estaba en peligro, que su alfa estaba enojado.

No que el soldado fuera _su_ alfa, pero era su compañero de pelea- o lucha en ese momento no importaba.

Tony se presionó contra la pared, sus hormonas alborotándose. Demonios, desearía tener sus supresores. Al menos si los tuviera, no estría encogiéndose de miedo solo porque estaba en presencia de un muy enojado alfa... un alfa que podía ser su compañero. Y quien resultaba ser el Soldado de Invierno. ¿Por qué su vida siempre era tan complicada?

-Ven aquí,- murmuró el soldado, tirando de Tony a sus brazos. Un brazo se deslizó bajo sus rodillas y el otro fue atrás de su espalda, y entonces fue levantado del suelo y mecido  contra el pecho del soldado.. Tony envolvió sus brazos alrededor del alfa, presionando su nariz contra la piel del cuello del soldado.

Tony estaba agradecido de que el hombre lo cargara el resto del camino a través del complejo.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- el soldado murmuró cuando alcanzaron la salida.

Tony asintió y dejó que el soldado lo dejara en el suelo para que él pudiera abrir la puerta y lo condujera a afuera. Tony tembló cuando salieron y sus pies descalzos se hundieran en la nieve. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haber pensado en agarrar la chaqueta del soldado, pero en ese punto no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El soldado lo guió hasta una moto de nieve y le empujó para que la montara, subiéndose frente a él. Agarró ambas manos de Tony, colocándolas frente a él. —Agárrate de mi,- le ordenó, antes de largarse de ahí.

El viento azotó a Tony, traspasando la pequeña ropa que tenía como un cuchillo a través de la mantequilla. Tenía tanto frío, estaba comenzando a sentir como si se estuviera quemando. Las únicas partes de él que no se estaban congelando eran esas que estaban presionadas contra el soldado frente a él.

De repente, hubo una fuerte explosión proveniente de la dirección de la que acababan de salir. Tony miró por encima del hombro y vio que el fuego y el humo se elevaban en el horizonte.

-Mierda,- Tony jadeó, apretando sus manos alrededor del soldado. —Supongo que esa es una forma de asegurarnos de que no nos están siguiendo,— gritó por sobre el viento.

El soldado no dijo nada, solo continuó conduciendo. Para cuando se detuvieron en una pequeña choza, Tony estaba temblando violentamente.  Solo estaba usando jeans y una camiseta de manga larga, y se estaba congelando. Tenía tanto frío que apenas podía caminar.

El soldado no lo dudó, apresurándose a entrar en la choza. Salió con una manta envolviéndola alrededor de Tony, para luego levantarlo y cargarlo de nuevo. Tony frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no iban a entrar en la choza luego vio un vehículo. Estaba demasiado oscuro y él estaba demasiado cansado y con frío para concentrarse en qué era, pero definitivamente fue construida para navegar por la nieve.

El soldado lo colocó en el vehículo, asegurándose que la calefacción estaba encendida. Hizo un viaje rápido a la choza para agarrar una bolsa, y luego estaba repentinamente en el asiento del conductor.

-Gr-gracias,- Tony se manejó para decir, a pesar de los temblores.

El soldado asintió y se quedó mirando el vehículo. Tony se cubrió bien con la manta mientras el soldado se alejaba de la choza y se adentraba en la oscuridad. La adrenalina estaba disminuyendo y el olor a alfa, a alma gemela y de seguridad era abrumador. Tony debió haberse quedado dormido porque cuando se despertó de nuevo, sus temblores se habían detenido y el sol comenzaba a salir. También estaban en un vehículo diferente, lo cual era extraño. Debería haberse despertado si hubiesen cambiado de vehículo.

Tony lo atribuyó al hecho de que el soldado olía como si pudiera ser su alma gemela que lo que lo hacía confiar en el hombre por instinto, porque definitivamente no era su cerebro el que le decía que lo hiciera.

Tony se sentó y bostezó. —Sabes, esta es probablemente una señal de que ya no debería tomar vacaciones-, suspiró Tony. —Todo esto se habría evitado si no hubiera decidido irme solo a una pequeña isla tropical por un tiempo. No fue una de mis mejores ideas. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo me llevaron desde Tahití hasta aquí?

-No.

Tony frunció el ceño ante eso. Genial. De vuelta a las respuestas de una palabra.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir?

-Aparte de que no deberías ir de vacaciones solo o desconectado la próxima vez.

Tony giró sus ojos. —Suenas como Pepper. Esta bien. ¿Estas listo para decirme que esta sucediendo, soldado... puedo decirte soldado? quizás prefieras Winter. ¿Winter Soldier?

-Bucky.

Tony inclinó su cabeza confuso. —¿Qué? Tu... no creí que recordaras eso. Steve dijo que no recordabas eso.

-Ellos intentaron borrar mi mente anoche,- Bucky comenzó. —Algo salió mal. No sé como explicarlo, pero... son como sombras que se mueven en mi cabeza que no puedo entender. Es más fácil a tu alrededor, pero aún no está bien.

-¿Aun eres el soldado, o eres Bucky ahora?

Bucky se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé... ¿Ambos?

-¿Qué, como dos personalidades?

-No... exactamente,- Bucky frunció el ceño. —es complicado.

Tony lo miró fijamente por un momento, luego finalmente asintió. —Okay, es Bucky entonces,- estuvo de acuerdo. —¿Por qué me rescataste, Bucky?

-Ellos estaban hablando sobre ti anoche, antes de que me intentaran borrar la memoria de nuevo,- resopló el soldado. —Los escuché. Estaban planeando experimentar contigo, y... me hizo enojar. No deberían lastimarte. Ese lugar huele como a muerte o mentiras, pero tu hueles como a luz y... no puedo averiguar lo otro aun. Hace que las sombras en mi cabeza parezcan un poco menos oscuras.

Tony se sonrojó. —¿Eso es algo bueno, cierto?

-Es discutible,- Bucky replicó. —Pero creo que por ahora si.

El sonrojo de Tony se profundizó y bajó la mirada. —Solo estoy feliz de que te hayas ido. Ahora no pueden seguir lastimándote.

El agarre de Bucky sobre el volante se apretó. —Insignificante. La amenaza para ti era importante.

Tony miró hacia abajo y no dijo nada por un momento. —Entonces, um ... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir a casa?

Bucky frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde es casa?

-New York. O Malibu. Tengo casas en Paris y Londres, también, y otros pocos lugares, así que... supongo que podríamos ir a donde sea. prefiero Malibu, pero...

-Alguien podría estar cerca de ti.

-No tienes ni idea-, respondió Tony con una mueca. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ambos acababan de decir, y sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente. —Yo ... uh ...

Bucky alzó su mano y con gentileza apretó la rodilla de Tony. —Si quieres ir a Malibu. Iremos a Malibu,- Bucky replicó.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- Tony preguntó, sorprendido.

-No sé por qué, pero la idea de dejarte, me enferma- Bucky gruñó, sus manos apretándose de nuevo alrededor del volante. —hasta que averigüé por qué, estas atrapado conmigo.

-¿Tu... no tienes ninguna idea? ¿De verdad?

-No. Sé que debería, pero... no puedo recordar. ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte?

-Es porque somos alfa y omega, como un uno,- Tony respondió con un sonrojo.

-Ya sé eso,- Bucky gruñó nuevamente. —solo que no sé qué significa.

-Significa que tus instintos te hacen querer protegerme,- Tony murmuró.

-¿Todo eso porque soy un alfa y tu un omega?- Bucky preguntó con escepticismo.

Tony bajó la mirada de nuevo y jugueteó con un hilo suelto en su camiseta. Un gran porcentaje de eso era probablemente debido a su posible compatibilidad como compañeros, pero solo había una forma de verificar si lo eran o no... y no había forma de que fuese a mencionar aquello.

-Básicamente,- dijo en su lugar. —soy un omega y tu sabias que estaba en peligro, así que tus instintos te hicieron querer protegerme. Esa es la versión corta.

-Estas omitiendo algo relevante, pero lo aceptaré por ahora,- Bucky suspiró, entonces se volteó a Tony. —¿Por qué tu olor se esta volviendo más... dulce?

-¿Qué?- Tony preguntó, sobresaltado.

Bucky agarró la mano de Tony. Atrajo su muñeca hacia su nariz e inhaló profundamente.. —Esta cambiando. Era más floral antes, pero ahora es... como luz y...- se detuvo frunciendo e ceño. —¿Chocolate?-

Tony se sonrojó. Y luego sus ojos se abrieron. —Mierda.

Bucky frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

-Necesitamos llegar a mi casa rápido, y debemos evitar a tantas personas como podamos, - Tony dijo frenéticamente. —Por favor. Yo...- hizo una pausa. Si Bucky se estaba sintiendo protector con él, entonces... —Es demasiado peligroso para mi estar rodeado de muchas personas ahora mismo, especialmente sin mi medicación. Necesito llegar a casa.

Bucky frunció el ceño, pero Tony notó que el vehículo aceleraba. —¿Por qué? - preguntó.

-Solo... Porque.

-Si voy a protegerte, necesito saber por qué.

-Yo... Dios, esto es vergonzoso, - Tony replicó, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. —estoy sin mis supresores, cerca de un alfa, y acabo de estar en peligro, y... voy a entrar en celo,- murmuró. —necesito llegar a casa. Tengo una habitación instalada en casa, y mi medicación esta ahí. Por favor. No he tenido un celo sin mi medicación desde el primero y... Por favor. Solo ayúdame a llegar a casa.

-¿Estarás a salvo ahí?

-Si, pero tenemos que apresurarnos. Si mi aroma esta cambiando, significa que solo tengo tres días antes de que empiece.

Bucky asintió. —Conozco una forma de llegar ahí más rápido.  
  


**N/A: Voy subir la clasificación a M. capítulo 4 o 5 van a ser un poco... explícitos en parte. Porque**

**¿Qué más se hace cuando un omega entra en celo?**

**_N/T:_** Disfruten :)

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Bucky logran llegar a la casa de Tony en Malibu y las cosas se ponen... intimas.

Tony en realidad no se esperaba que “más rapido” involucrara irrumpir en otra base de HYDRA y robar un avion, pero como sea. El celo de Tony estaba aterradoramente más y más cerca- y el podría sentir el hormiguear de su piel ahora – el alivio que sintió cuando finalmente entró a su casa de Malibu fue inmenso.

“JARVIS, cariño, Papi llego a casa!” Tony gritó, extendiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y girando lentamente como en un círculo.

“estoy aliviado de que haya regresado a casa a salvo, Señor,” JARVIS replicó. “Debo recomendar que me lleve con usted la próxima vez que decida impulsivamente irse solo a tomar unas vacaciones.”

“Relajate; estoy bien,” Tony dijo, agitando una mano con desdén. “fui secuestrado por HYDRA, rescatado por Bucky, y ahora estoy en casa. Estoy bien.”

“secuestrado y rescatado por el soldado del invierno es dificilmente lo que yo describiría como bien, Señor. Por no mencionar el hecho de que sus signos vitales muestran que esta cerca de un celo no planeado. No tenemos los suministros adecuados.”

Tony se detuvo cuando escuchó un gruñido bajo tras él. Se volteó e inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad cuando vio a Bucky parado en la entrada, gruñendo alrededor con suspicacia. Sonrió comprensivamente “La voz es JARVIS. Es una IA. Espera – sabes lo que es eso. Es un… programa de computación. Puedes hablar con él cuando sea que quieras algo de donde sea de la casa. Si alguna vez necesitas algo o no sabes en que habitación estoy yo, o no puedes recordar donde esta el baó, solo preguntale y él puede ayudarte.”

“¿Es un… programa de computación?” Bucky preguntó, sus hombros relajandose ligeramente cuando miró alrededor.

“Uh… ¿Mas o menos?” Tony respondió, sonriendo timidamente. “es complicado. Aun así… uh… Esta bien,” Tony continuó, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo. “sabes, no me di cuenta de lo feliz que estaría de estar aquí hasta que llegué a casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos viajando, 24 horas?” Tony preguntó. “Asíque, uh, tengo algunas habitaciones de invitados ya preparadas, pero en su mayor parte los otros Vengadores las han reclamado   y las han preparado como ellos han querido. Tengo una habitación que creo que te gustará – tiene una vista fantastica de el oceano – pero está totalmente vacía en este momento…”

Tony se detuvo cuando vio a Bucky mirándolo fijamente con una ceja levantada. “claro,” Tony murmuró para si mismo, sonrojandose. “¿Estoy divagando, verdad?”

Bucky cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su ceja se alzó un poco más.

Tony se sonrojó. “Claro, así que el punto de todo esto es que necesito saber cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte.”

Bucky ladeó su cabeza y fruncio el ceño, luciendo confundido.

Tony se quedó mirandolo.

Bucky se quedó mirandolo de vuelta.

Tony resopló con molestia. “Okay, enserio, necesito saberlo.”

“¿Por qué?”

“¡Porque!” Tony exclamó, levantando sus manos. “si solo estarás aquí por una noche o dos, puedes dormir en el sofá. Por otro lado si planeas quedarte un tiempo voy a necesitar que JARVIS ordene algunas cosas para ti … como una cama. Y ropa. Aunque probablemente le diga que ordene la ropa de todas formas.”

“Una cama estaría bien. Lo mejor que he tenido en 70 años era el piso de cemento y una almohada,” Bucky respondió encogiendose de hombros. “El sofá tambien sirve, de todas formas.”

Tony se mofó. “Haré que JARVIS ordene una cama para ti. Ordenaremos una grande. Probablemente tengamos que cambiar el colchón unas veces hasta que encuentres el indicado de todas formas. Ssoy un firme creyente de que el colchón necesita ser perfecto. No duermo en la cama muy seguido – usualmente duermo en mi taller o en elcolchón en mi oficina, pero cuando lo hago, quiero que la cama sea lo más comoda posible.”

“Te preoccupas demasiado,” Bucky dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tony. “me estas poniendo nervioso. sientate.”

Tony permitió que Bucky pusiera sobre el sofá. “JARVIS, JARVIS, ¿puedes pedir ropa de dormir para nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto? Y algo de ropa.”

“Por supuesto, señor. ¿Le gustaría tambien que ordenara suministros para su celo?”

Tony se tensó pero se manejó para decir un “si.” Bucky jeló al omega hasta su regazo y guió el rostro de Tony hasta un lugar donde su cuello y hombro se conectaban. Tony inhaló profundamente, incapaz de resistirse al trnauquilizante aroma.

“JARVIS,” Tony murmuró, su cerebro un poco confuso. “¿Tengo algún mensaje?”

“Usted me hizo informar a todos de sus vacaciones improvisadas antes de su secuestro,” JARVIS respondió, la desaprobación clara en su voz. “El Capitan Rogers le pide que lo llame lo antes posible; aparentemente, se predió una reunion. El Señor Rhodes desea que le informe que el volverá a casa en nueve días a partir de hoy, y está molesto de que no lo haya contactado durante su despliegue. Y finalmente, la Señorita Potts desea que le informe que esta muy enfadada sobre la fecha y la duración de sus vacaciones. Le ha reenviado varios correos electrónicos, pero se ha ocupado de todos sus otros mensajes.”

Tony notó que el olor del alfa cambió cuando el capipalera fue mencionado, asique  frotó su rostro contra el hombre, tratando de consolarlo. “¿Quieres ver a Steve?” Tony preguntó en voz baja. “Sé que el está muriendo por verte.”

“No,” Bucky dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza firmemente.

“¿No?” Tony preguntó, un poco sorprendido. “Pero es tu mejor amigo.”

“Yo no…” Bucky frunció el ceño. “recuerdo a Steve, pero no bien. Yo no… no soy el hombre que él perdió, y si lo conozco, él no va a tomar eso bienSolo quiero algo de tiempo para ordenar propia cabeza antes de enfrentarlo. Antes de enfrentar a nadie.”

Tony estudió a Bucky por un momento antes de asentir. “Okay. Estará furioso conmigo por esperar una vez que se lo digamos, pero mantendré tu secreto por el tiempo que quieras. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, y nunca le diré una sola palabra. Inclusoo haré que JARVIS cambie las cerraduras si eso te hace sentir mejor.”

“Gracias,” Bucky dijo tranquilamente, luciendo aliviado. Tony sonrió.

“JARVIS, asegurate que todos sepan que no estaré disponible hasta que mi celi termine, ¿Esta bien, cariño?”

“Claro, Señor.”

Tony bostezó y Bucky le pasó una mano por el cabello con gentileza. “estas cansado,” murmuró. “no has dormido desde que escapamos.”

“Estoy bien,” Tony respodió en medio de otro bostezo. Bucky alzó una ceja y Tony rodó sus ojos. “Okay, si, estoy cansado.”

“deberias dormir.”

Tony sacudió su cabeza. “si duermo ahora, probablemente no despierte hasta que mi celo empiece. Aun necesitamos prepararnos– especialmente contigo aquí.”

“¿Por qué es eso importante?”

Tony parpadeó. “no sé cuando voy a dejar de sorprenderme,” resopló para si mismo. “Esta bien, voy a entrar en celo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para ti?”

Bucky sacudió su cabeza.

“significa que una vez que empiece, tu no… no serás capaz de controlarte a mi alrededor. Y yo no tendré control de mi mismo, pero tu tampoco serás capaz de controlarte. Tengo una habitación preparada que JARVIS bloquea así no tendremos que… uh… hacer nada, pero-“

“¿Quieres decir tener sexo?”

Tony dejó escapar un ruido agudo ante eso. “Um… si. Nustros instintos querran que nosotros… anudemos. Tengamos sexo. Un monton. Por unos días,” Tony respondió, apenas logrando no sonrojarse.

Bucky lo estudió por un momento, entonces sonrió. “No me importaría.”

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron. “Tu… ¿Qué?”

Bucky colocó una mano sobre el muslo de Tony, casi sobre su cadera. Las fosas nasales de Tony se expandieron cuando olió la exitación que se filtraba de el alfa, y una calma se apoderaba de él.

“No me importaría ayudarte a pasar tu celo,” Bucky murmuró, jalando a Tony mas cerca y mordizqueando su lobulo. “Incluso como el soldado, te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi. No lo entendía al principio, pero ahora… tu olor es intoxicante.”

Tony tragó con nerviosismo. “Yo nunca… quiero decir… no soy virgen. Pero hay… riesgos… de estar con un alfa. Solo he estado con betas, y nunca durante mi celo.”

“¿Riesgos?” Bucky preguntó, sacando su lengua y lamiendo el cuello de Tony brevemente.

Tony se estremeció. “Si, riesgos,” suspiró. “Yo… no puedo recordar cuales eran en este momento. Por favor no pares.”

Bucky resopló riendo contra el cuello de Tony y mordizqueo la piel de ahí con gentileza. “Te deseo.”

“¿Estas seguro?”

“Si.”

“¿No es… solo porque estoy en celo, verdad?”

“Señor, su celo aun no ha comenzado. Ambos aun están en su sano juicio,” Jarvis chimed in helpfully.

Bucky resopló con aprobación. “Yo no sé sobre estar en sano juicio,” dijo sardonicamente, “Pero lo que si sé es que tu eres la primera elección que he hecho desde la guerra. Si esto no es lo que tu quieres, pararemos, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a pasar tu celo. Y algo me dice que estarás mas comodo con eso si estamos juntos al menos una vez antes de que tu celo comience oficialmente.”

Tony asintió con lentitud, sorprendido. “si, lo estaría,” murmuró lentamente, sorprendido de que Bucky haya sabido eso sobre él. Por su repuracion en la media, todos siempre asumian que él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea. Bucky sabía que el no lo estaría sin siquiera tener que haberlo discutido.

“Yo solo… tengo esta abrumadora urgencia de hacerme cargo de ti,” Bucky continuó, acunando el rostro de Tony con gentileza. Tony se apoyó en el toque instintivamente. “No entiendo porqué, pero todo en mi esta haciendote una proridad.”

Tony sabía porque. Su posible compatibilidad de almas gemelas era una influencia significativa, y todavía afectaba a Tony, también. Normalmente no era una persona de tacto, pero con Bucky, se sentía natural. Pero no había forma de que Bucky fuera su mate.

¿Verdad?

La gente conocía potenciales mates todo el tiempo, pero solo uno de ellos sería el indicado. No era comun que las personas se quedaran cerca de posibles mates en lugar de buscar sus verdadera almas gemelas o verdaderos destinados. La unica forma de conocer a tu verdadero mate era durante el celo. Si podian sentir las emociones del otro durante el celo. Una vez se intercambiaba la mordedura de apareamiento, eran capacez de saber lo que el otro estaba sintiendo solo al pensar en su compañero. Solo las almas gemelas podían hacer eso. 

Tony sabía que había una posibilidad de que Bucky fuera su alma gemela, y la unica forma de saberlo con seguridad era tener sexo en su celo con él. Tambien sabía que era poco probable que Bucky fuera su alma gemela. Despues de todo, no era digno para tener un alma gemela. Nadie merecía estar emparejado con él. Su padre nunca conoció a su alma gemela, y nunca dudó en decirle a Tony lo poco probable que era que el conociera a la suya.

Tony no podía ser el alma gemela de Bucky… pero eso no significaba que tuviera que rechazar al hombre.

Tony se volteó asíque ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Bucky, las manos de Bucky dezlizandose hacia sus caderas para estabilizarlo. Tony acunó el rostro de Bucky en sus dos manos y se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios contra los de Bucky.

Pretendía que el beso fuera suave y cauteloso, pero en el momento en que sus bocas se conectaron, fue como si la electricidad cobrara vida en cada terminación nerviosa que tenía. Tony jadeó y Bucky deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Tony, sus manos apretandose en las caderas de Tony.

Tony gimió frotó sus caderas contra las de Bucky, una mano deslizadose en el cabello del alfa y tirandolo. Bucky gruñó y deslizó sus manos bajo los muslos de Tony, y se levantó.. “Habitación,” gruñó, saliendo como una orden.

Tony le dio la direccion y en poco tiempo Bucky estaba recostando a Tony en su cama. Una vez en la habitación, el cuidadosamente ayudo a Tony a remover sus ropas. Incluso se tomó el tiempo para doblarlos, aunque arrojó sus propias ropas a una esquina al azar. Tony nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar porque podría ser eso.

Bucky fue tan gentil al colocar a Tony en la cama, pero una vez que lo hizo, atacó subitamente. Sostuvo las manos de Tony sobre su cabeza y le beso fieramente mientras rodaba sus caderas contra las del omega. Bucky rompió el beso y comenzó a besar y morder la mandibula de Tony, todo el camino hasta su cuello y luego sus homros. Acababa de llegar a la clavícula de Tony cuando este gimió.

“Para alguien que no sabe lo que esta sucediendo la mayor parte del tiempo, es seguro que sabes lo que estas haciendo.”

“debe ser como andar en bicicleta,” Bucky sonrió, plantando un beso sobre el corazon de Tony antes de  agarrar uno de los pezones de Tony.

Tony jadeó y se retoció bajo el. “Mierda,” jadeó, arqueandose contra Bucky. El alfa lamió, mordió y chupó el pezon hasta que Tony se estremeció, gimiendo, solo para sonreír y dirigirse hacia el otro.

“Buck, alfa, por favor,” Tony suplicó. “Por favor. necesito. Alfa. Te necesito. Alfa.”

Bucky gruñó. “¿Qué necesitas, Omega? Dimelo.”

“En. Te necesito. En mi. Por favor.”

Bucky gruñó de nuevo, una mano bajando hacia la entrada del omega.

“Estas mojado,” Bucky murmuró, con una sensación de asombro en su voz. “Yo… ¿Deberías hacer eso solo en tu celo, verdad? ¿Mojarte para mi?”

“Supongo que mi celo esta lo suficientemente cerca,” Tony jadeó mientras Bucky facilmente deslizaba dos dedos dentro de él. “Jodeeeeer.”

“¿Así?” Bucky preguntó, sonriendole a Tony, y de repente Tony supo por qué Bucky había sido conocido como un hombre sexualmente atractivo para las mujeres antes de la guerra. Dios, el hombre tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

“Por favor, Alfa,” con una mano tirando del cabello de Bucky mientras que la otra se le clavaba en la carne del bícep.

Bucky zumbó en aprobación, aun jugando con sus dedos en él. Era delicioso y a la vez aun no era suficiente, y Bucky amaba como Tony no podía dejar de retorcerse con necesidad. Los pequeños gemidos y jadeos encendian algo en el, y le encantaba.

Bucky torció los dedos y Tony se vino. Se arqueó, algo entre un gemido y un quejido escaparon de sus labios cuando llegó, salpicando sobre su estómago.

Bucky ordenó de nuevo el cabello de Tony mientras el omega temblaba consecuencia de su orgasmo. Parpadeó lentamente, los ojos ligeramente desenfocados. Bucky besó el muslo de Tony mientras deslizaba los dedos fuera de él y Tony se quedó sin aliento por la pérdida.

Bucky se levantó y tomó un pañuelo de papel de la mesita de noche, limpiando a Tony. Luego se acomodó en la cama, tirando de Tony a sus brazos y abrazándolo. "Deberías dormir," dijo el Alfa, frotando la espalda de Tony.

“Lo siento.”

Bucky ladeó su cabeza, confuso, mientras Tony se mordía el labio.

“¿Por qué lo sientes?” Bucky preguntó, confundido. “eso fue hermoso.”

“No quería que… yo quería… tu no llegaste a…”

Bucky lo calló besandolo. Tony se acurrucó en el alfa, disfrutando del calor del alfa. “Te dije que quería hacerme cargo de ti. Esta bien.”

“no puedo creer lo bueno que eres en esto cuando tu memoria aun esta …” Tony sacudió una mano, no muy seguro de que palabra estaba buscando.

“Es facil contigo,” Bucky se encogió de hombros. “Solo sigo mis instintos, y tu aroma dulce. Más feliz. Como el azúcar. El azúcar se desvanece cuando no estás contento, y eso no me gusta.”

“Pensé que olía como la luz.”

Bucky zumbó en afirmación. “Así es. A luz y azúcar.”

Tony presionó su rostro en el hombro de Bucky. No estaba seguro que estaba sucediendo ente ellos, pero lo asustaba. Estaba sustado de lo mucho que confiaba en Bucky sin dudar o cuestionar. Estaba asustado de lo facil que era ser intimo con el alfa cuando nunca había estado conun alfa antes. Era aterrador que ahora tuviera un poco de dudas de que estaría pasando su celo con el hombre. Y era absolutamente, aterrador que para el final de su celo, se quedaría con el corazón destrozado cuando se diera cuenta de que la única persona que había conocido y que olía como a un compañero sería todo excepto su alma gemela. Y una vez más, Tony recordaría lo solo que estaba en el mundo.

Por un momento, consideró la posibilidad de que quizás él y Bucky aun podian tener un vinculo sin el vínculo de almas gemelas. Las personas lo hacian todo el tiempo, despue de todo… pero rapidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento. Bucky merecía encontrar a su alma gemela. El alfa ya había pasado por demasiado, y no hacía forma de que Tony se interpusiera en el camino del hombre… incluso aunque estuviera comenzando a sentir miedo de perderlo.

Pero mayoritariamente…lo asustaba lo mucho que Bucky estaba comenzando a oler como su hogar.

Cuando esto terminara, iba a ser doloroso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El celo de Tony los sorprende, y Bucky ... bueno, puede que no esté tan fuera de sí como Tony, pero definitivamente hay una sola cosa en la que está pensando.

Bucky de alguna forma supo lo que sucedía cuando un alfa y un omega se encontraban durante el celo. Los omegas perdían la cabeza por la excitación y desesperación, a menudo incapaces de siquiera formular una simple oración, mientras que los alfas aparentemente se mantenían cuerdos, pero alcanzaban un inflexible enfoque de servir y complacer al omega. Recordaba eso... pero recordar esos hechos y realmente experimentarlos eran dos cosas distintas.

Cuando Tony despertó, su piel estaba en llamas. Gimió, empujando frenéticamente las mantas fuera de su ya demasiado caliente piel.

-Shhh.

La cabeza de Tony giraba, jadeando cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bucky. Las fosas nasales de Tony se encendieron ante el olor del alfa y gimió. -Alfa- suplicó, tirando de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, la tela le rasgaba su sensible piel.

-Aquí estoy, - Bucky murmuró, besando la frente de Tony con gentileza mientras ayudaba a Tony a quitarse su ropa... —Yo me encargaré de ti.

Tony gimió, sus manos alcanzando los brazos de Bucky, desesperadamente tratando de acercar al alfa. Bucky gruñó y agarró sus manos, sujetándolas encima de su cabeza mientras el alfa se recostaba por completo sobre él.

-Paciencia, cariño, - dijo.

-Te necesito, por favor, - Tony suplicó.

Bucky lo besó y con lentitud continuó con un camino de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Tony. Chupó hasta dejar un profundo moretón en el cuello de Tony, causando que el omega sollozara, y sus caderas se sacudieran esporádicamente. Bucky rió entre dientes. —¿Así?- murmuró. —voy a disfrutar esto, - continuó, pasando sus dedos por el pecho de Tony. Tony se retorció cuando pellizcó uno de los pezones ligeramente, rodándolo entre sus dedos. —Te verás tan lindo retorciéndote con mi pene.

-Alfa, - Tony gritó. —Por favor. Por favor, Alfa. Te necesito dentro de mi. Por favor. Quema. Te necesito.

-Shhhh, - Bucky le tranquilizó, su mano de carne saltándose el pene de Tony y sus bolas, yendo directamente hacia su entrada. Tony separó sus piernas mientras Bucky deslizaba un dedo dentro de él, rápidamente seguido de un segundo. —Mírate, - susurró. —Estas tan mojado, cariño. Estas tan mojado y abierto. ¿Quieres esto, no es cierto?

-Si, si, si,- Tony balbuceó. —Te quiero. Te necesito. Alfa.

Bucky gruñó ante eso y mordió el cuello de Tony. —Omega, - gruñó, rodando a Tony sobre su estómago. —Voy a tomarte, hacerte mío, - resopló. —hacer que no quieras a nadie más que a mi.

-Por favor por favor por favor.

Bucky se alineó y se deslizó dentro de Tony fácilmente, el omega estaba tan mojado y listo para ello que su cuerpo aceptó a Bucky como si estuviese hecho para él. Bucky mordió el hombro de Tony ante el gemido agudo que escapó de los labios de este.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, una oleada de emociones se apoderó de él. Había excitación abrumadora, afecto y desesperación, pero también había un poco de esperanza y miedo. Bucky jadeó, una mano alcanzando la de Tony y apretándola. 

La familiar sensación de recuerdos reprimidos saliendo a la superficie, golpeándolo como una tonelada de ladrillos, y de repente lo supo. Sabia que era importante, y sabía por qué.

-Compañero, - gruñó contra la piel del cuello de Tony mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse de atrás hacia adelante. —Mío, mi omega, Tony, - continuó.

Tony estaba demasiado ido como para registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo aparte de el hecho de que había un alfa follándoselo duro y rápido. Tony gimió, sus dedos retorciéndose en las sabanas con desesperación. Sentía que la sangre en sus venas estaba quemando. Balbuceó de nuevo, y esta vez, no fueron siquiera palabras reales, solo suplicas y gemidos a la vez que el alfa lo follaba.

-Eso es, cariño, - Bucky respiró en su cuello. —Solo un poco más. Eso es.

Las caderas de Tony se sacudieron desesperadamente mientras suplicaba y gemía. Estaba abrumado por las emociones y apenas pudo registrar cuando una voz en el fondo de su cabeza susurró, —Eres tan hermoso así. Sabía que lo serías. - Si no estuviese en celo podría haber reconocido la importancia de eso, pero en su estado actual, difícilmente reconocía sus pensamientos pasajeros.

Repentinamente Bucky se tensó y Tony sintió el nudo del alfa crecer dentro de él. Las caderas de Bucky se sacudieron unas veces más, el nudo de este presionado contra la próstata de Tony, ocasionando que fuegos artificiales explotaran detrás de sus párpados. —Jodeeeeeer,- gimió mientras seguía a Bucky con su propio orgasmo.

Bucky chupó la piel de su hombro suavemente mientras Tony se derretía en los brazos del alfa, el celo al fin disminuyendo un momento. volvería, pero por el momento, era como saltar dentro de una piscina en un caliente día de verano.

Ambos se acostaron juntos, a la deriva en el resplandor. Tony estaba más contento de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en su vida. Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose a si mismo quedarse dormido mientras disfrutaba de la seguridad y la comodidad del abrazo del alfa.

Bucky lo acarició con su mandíbula a la vez que al fin era capaz de salir de Tony. Tony gimió ente la perdida, gimiendo cuando Bucky lo volteó con suavidad. —No te muevas, - ordenó mientras se levantaba. Era algo bueno que los suplementos del celo hayan llegado antes de que el celo de Tony lo golpeara de verdad porque Bucky terminó teniendo el tiempo justo para asegurarse de que la habitación tuviera todo lo que Tony pudiera necesitar. Había comida y mucha agua llenando un mini refrigerador que los robots habían traído desde el taller de Tony, así como otros suplementos como juguetes y toallas húmedas para facilitarles la limpieza. 

Bucky volvió con agua, un tazón con fresas, y un paquete de toallas húmedas. —Bebe, - ordenó mientras le daba la botella con agua a Tony. Él hizo lo que le dijeron mientras que Bucky abría el paquete de toallas húmedas y los limpiaba a ambos.

Bucky volvió a subirse a la cama y movió a Tony hasta que el omega se apoyó contra él. Entonces agarró el tazón con fresas y comenzó a alimentarlo con ellas.

Él dejó escapar un suspiró de satisfacción mientras Bucky lo cuidaba. —Esto es increíble, - suspiró felizmente.

Bucky no dijo nada mientas daba de comer otra fresa a Tony, pero no podía evitar la sensación como de una manta envolviéndose a su alrededor. Estaba cuidando y complaciendo a su pareja, algo que siempre había soñado hacer. Siempre había querido a un compañero, desde que era lo suficiente mayor para entender el concepto. No había escuchado la voz de Tony en su cabeza (y no tenía idea tampoco de si Tony escuchó la suya) pero definitivamente hubo un intercambio de emociones, algo que solo sucedía con los compañeros. Ahora que lo había experimentado, era como una droga. El quería, no, necesitaba, más.

No que ellos hubiesen descubierto ese problema en particular, lo que a Bucky le parecía un poco extraño. Usualmente, eso era algo que era mencionado al menos una vez antes de compartir un celo, pero quizás eso había cambiado... y no era como si ellos pudieran hablar durante el celo. Puede que Bucky no sea quien era antes de la guerra, pero incluso en su estado actual, no era lo suficientemente tonto como para sacar el tema a luz, algo tan serio con un omega en celo. Solo se preocuparía por cuidar a su compañero ahora, y se preocuparía por los hechos de que él ERA su compañero después.

A menos que, por supuesto, su compañero no lo quisiera. Eso no era común, sabía que ha sucedido. No era como si el fuera un claro ejemplo de un ser humano; no sería tan poco razonable que Tony no quisiera un compañero que era un asesino con el cerebro lavado. Su estomago se retorció incómodamente ante el pensamiento y sostuvo a Tony un poco más cerca.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con suavidad, quitando un poco del sudoroso cabello de Tony de sus ojos.

-Increíble, - murmuró este, dandole una suave sonrisa. —Nunca he tenido a nadie cuidándome así. Es muy agradable.

-Me alegra, - Bucky dijo mientras le daba de comer otra fresa a Tony. —¿Seguro que me quieres aquí hasta que tu celo termine? Dime ahora mientras aun tienes un momento de lucidez si quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

Tony se estremeció y se acurrucó tan cerca de Bucky como pudo. —Si... si tu quieres, puedes irte, - Tony dijo. Bucky se agachó y alejó a Tony lo suficiente como para que este tuviera que mirarlo. 

-Eso no es lo que pregunté.

Tony miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —De verdad no quiero que te vayas.

-Okay, - Bucky respondió, jalando a Tony de vuelta a sus brazos. —Estando aquí... contigo... creo que esta acelerando mi recuperación.

\- ¿Enserio?- Tony preguntó, sorprendido. —¿Qué recordaste?

Antes de que Bucky pudiera pensar en una forma de responder eso sin abordar el tema de los compañeros (de nuevo ¿Por qué Tony no estaba mencionando nada? ¿Acaso no lo sentía también?), las fosas nasales de Bucky se ensancharon. Y los ojos de Tony se expandieron mientras Bucky tomaba el tazón con fresas vacío al igual que la botella de agua y los colocaba a un lado, para luego fácilmente mover a Tony hasta que estuviera recostado en su espalda, boca arriba, sobre la cama.

\- ¿B-Bucky?

-Dios, tu olor, dulzura, - Bucky gruñó. De repente Bucky se había ido, y todo lo que había era un muy excitado alfa.

-Alfa, - Tony gimió, de repente dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de causar la reacción de Bucky, su celo estaba golpeándolo de nuevo.

Bucky gruñó de nuevo, bajo y profundo, mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de Tony. —Quiero probarte.

Tony jadeó cuando sintió a Bucky envolver su pene en el caliente, y húmedo calor de su boca. Bucky pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de su pene, lentamente, casi probándola. Giró su lengua alrededor de la punta y luego la retiró solo para ir más abajo y rodear las bolas de Tony. Este se retorció, separando más sus piernas mientras gemía.

\- ¿Te gusta eso, verdad?- Bucky resopló, lamiendo el pene de Tony de nuevo. El gemido agudo que emitió Tony lo hizo sonreír.

-Tan hermoso, - Bucky murmuró mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de Tony. Tony jadeó, sus caderas sacudiéndose, no muy seguro de cual estimulación ansiaba más. —Uno de estos días, te voy a destrozar, - Bucky continuó, deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera con lentitud. —Pasaré horas lentamente dándote placer, haciéndote venir una y otra vez, pero no estarás en celo cuando lo haga. No estarás fuera de ti, con el deseo. En su lugar, dependerá de mí hacerte sentir de esa manera ... y lo haré. Te haré olvidar tu propio nombre, y lo único que podrás recordar es a mí.

-Alfa.

-Si, cariño, justo así, - Bucky reprimió una risa. —Eres tan lindo justo así. Desearía poder mantenerte así todo el tiempo, mojado y abierto retorciéndote por mi. Mi omega perfecto, todo mío.

Tony se estremeció cuando Bucky curvaba sus dedos y golpeaba su próstata. Bucky se sintió victorioso mientras Tony comenzaba a balbucear, sin siquiera formar palabras reales.

-Lo sé, cariño- dijo Bucky mientras comenzaba a alinear su propio pene con el agujero de Tony. —Si no estuvieras en celo, usaría algunos de esos juguetes en la esquina de allá,- continuó, deslizando su pene contra la entrada de Tony una y otra vez pero nunca en realidad entrando en él. —Te vendaría los ojos y te chuparía los pezones hasta que estén duros, y te haría adivinar que usé contra ellos. Quizás use algunas pinzas, - pensó, pellizcando uno de los pezones de Tony, haciendo al omega gemir.

-Tal vez use una pluma en su lugar, - dijo, pasando un dedo ligeramente sobre el otro pezón. —O podría usar uno de los vibradores. Eres tan sensible; me encantaría ver si puedo hacerte venir sin siquiera tocar tu pene o tu trasero. Apuesto a que si podría. Apuesto a que podría hacerte venir solo hablándote ¿no es cierto, cariño?

Tony lloriqueó, sus caderas impulsándose desesperadamente mientras seguía balbuceando. Bucky amaba ese sonido, amaba ser capaz de reducir a un genio a un balbuceo sin sentido y empujones desesperados. 

\- ¿Quieres mi pene en ti?- preguntó, inclinándose a morder el oído de Tony. —¿Quieres que te anude, reproducirnos, hacerte mío?

Tony dejó escapar un grito desesperado, sus manos alcanzando los brazos de Bucky intentando acercarlo más.

-Quizás algún día te haga de verdad mío, - Bucky susurró, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo de la coyuntura del cuello y el hombro de Tony, donde iría el mordisco de la marca. —Nadie a excepción de mi te tocara de nuevo. Podría destrozarte y volverte unir todos los días, hacerte retorcerte y suplicar por mi pene, hacerlo tan necesario como respirar. Pero ahora mismo...

Bucky empujó su pene contra la entrada de Tony de nuevo. —Ahora mismo voy a tomarte. Si no puedo tenerte de nuevo, entonces voy a hacerte mío de todas las maneras posibles el tiempo que dure tu celo. Mío para complacer, mío para anudar, mío para cuidar.

Tony dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando Bucky se empujó dentro de él. El alfa no perdió tiempo dandole a su precioso omega exactamente lo que quería.

Esta vez se vinieron cara a cara. Bucky observó absorto con fascinación mientras Tony se venía, fascinado por la hermosa visión que tenía ante él, así como las emociones lo inundaron a él y a Tony. Su nudo creció y se quedaron unidos. Bucky envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tony y los volteó con suavidad, haciendo lo posible por no mover demasiado a Tony y causarles a ambos dolor, hasta que Tony estuvo recostado sobre él.

-Perfecto, mi dulce omega,- Bucky murmuró, besando la frente de Tony con suavidad.

Tony zumbó felizmente y se acurrucó contra él. Murmuró algo, pero fue demasiado bajo para que Bucky lo escuchara.

-¿Qué fue eso, cariño?

-Desearía que esto fuera real,- Tony murmuró de nuevo, su voz ronca. —Desearía... compañero. Te quiero. Te amo. No quiero perderte.

Tony perdió el conocimiento luego de eso. Sabía que no recordaría su conversación, pero quizás su omega en realidad si quería ser suyo, después de todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El celo terminó, lo que significa que su cerebro vuelve a funcionar, lo que significa... que esta en un problema.

Casi una semana después de que el celo de Tony comenzó, él se despertó lentamente para descubrir que tenia la cabeza despejada y que el celo había terminado. Suspiró y se acurrucó en el calor de su cama, dejando que el olor del alfa al lado suyo le tranquilizara.

Espera.

Alfa.

Tony entró en pánico mientras que todo lo que pasó desde que lo secuestraron lo golpeaba. Ahora que el peligro y su celo habían acabado, sus hormonas no lo hacían totalmente dependiente u obediente.

Todo estaba borroso. De alguna forma logró para quitarse del agarre de Bucky y escapar a el elevador sin despertar al alfa, lo cual probablemente solo fue suerte. El momento en que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dijo, —Al taller, JARVIS.

\- ¿Está seguro de que eso es sensato, Señor?

\- ¡Ahora!- Tony gritó, respirando aliviado cuando el ascensor se comenzó a mover, pero no podía relajarse totalmente. No lo hizo hasta que estuvo dentro de su taller y bloqueó la puerta. Solo entonces sintió, algo de la tensión en él, irse.

\- ¿Debería alertar al señor Barnes de su paradero cuando despierte?

-Si, claro, como sea, - Tony dijo con desdén mientras comenzaba a caminar.

ÉL, Tony Stark, tenía un compañero.

Bueno, no, no habían cerrado el trato, pero... tenía un compañero. él. El, él señor no digno de amar, portador de muerte y destrucción, idiota-extraordinario... tenía un compañero.

-Okey, Stark, ¿Como vas a salirte de esta? - murmuró para si mismo.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Que, J?

-Si me permite, - JARVIS comenzó, -¿Por qué necesitaría salir de algo?

Tony resopló. —Por primera vez desde que me secuestraron estoy pensando correctamente ¿Y esa es tu primera pregunta?

-Parece ser la mas indicada en este momento.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y levantó una tablet que había estado programando antes de su secuestro. Y abrió varios archivos, suspiró de nuevo. Quizás si se quedaba en su laboratorio podría trabajar hasta morir y no tenía que enfrentar el inevitable rechazo de su alfa.

No. Bucky no era su alfa; necesitaba dejar de pensar de esa forma.

La mano de Tony temblaba cuando tocó un archivo que necesitaba editar en su tablet y contuvo un gruñido de frustración. Odiaba esta mierda de alfa-omega. Odiaba ser un omega. Los betas eran suertudos; no eran esclavos de sus instintos. Tenían celos una vez al año en lugar de cuatro al año, y ellos, en realidad podían formar pensamientos coherentes alrededor de sus compañeros.

No como los alfas o los omegas.

Ese era el porqué desde el momento en que se presentó como omega, su padre le dio supresores. No era bueno para un omega tomarlos constantemente por el tiempo que Tony lo hizo, pero a Tony no le importaba. Prefería nunca tener hijos o tener celos irregulares que ser esclavo de si mismo como lo fue desde que fue secuestrado. No era como si fuese a tener hijos de todas formas. 

O al menos, eso es lo que siempre pensó cuando asumió que nunca encontraría a su compañero.

Encontrar a Bucky fue... una complicación mágica de épicas proporciones. Una vez que lo hizo Bucky lo cuidó y lo hizo sentir a salvo. No que el necesitara a alguien más para ello- por Dios, él era Iron man. Pero aun así...

El hombre era espléndido, y el sexo había sido ardiente. Ahora que había probado a Bucky, no quería renunciar a eso. No quería perder eso de tener a alguien que lo mirara como si fuese más que Tony Stark, el genio/multimillonario/playboy/filántropo. No quería perder eso de tener a alguien que lo mirara como si fuese más que Iron Man o más que un medio para un fin. Él quería que el hombre le mirara como si importara, como si fuese importante, solo porque era Tony.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y se rio sardónicamente. Él nunca tendría eso. Una vez que Capitán perfecto apareciera y se diera cuenta que Bucky estaba ahí, se llevaría a su mejor amigo y le informaría sobre todos los sórdidos 101 detalles que acompañaban a Tony Stark. Bucky pronto se daría cuenta que con Tony, simplemente estaría intercambiando una Organización de asesinos y sádicos por un asesino singular.

Tony se rehusaba a forzar al alfa a una relación con él, y el tampoco iba a dejar que su biología lo hiciera.

Al menos Bucky no pareció reconocer su vínculo por lo que era. Eso era un golpe de suerte. Haría que su repentina ausencia sea más fácil de ignorar como un comportamiento normal de Tony.

Lo cual era algo más que Steve estaría más que feliz de explicarle a Bucky. Después de todo, Steve lo llamaba antisocial todo el tiempo. Con un poco de suerte, Steve podría hacer que Bucky se diera cuenta rápidamente de lo malo que Tony sería para él, y luego Tony tendría que recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto el solo.

Lo mismo de siempre.

-Señor, el Capitán Rogers esta en la línea, - JARVIS intervino. —¿Lo pongo en contacto con usted o tomo el mensaje?

Tony suspiró con molestia. -Pásamelo, - respondió.

\- ¿Tony, donde has estado?- Steve exclamó en el momento en que se puso en contacto con la llamada. —Te has perdido ya tres reuniones del equipo, así como sesiones de entrenamiento. Solo porque Pepper te deja salirte con la tuya con estas mierdas, no significa que puedes tratarnos al resto de nosotros como si no te importáramos.

-Estaba fuera del país, y estaba ocupado, - Tony se encogió de hombros. —Estoy seguro de que JARVIS te lo dijo.

-Siempre tienes una excusa, - Steve resopló. —Estoy cansado. Tendremos una reunión de equipo mañana, y ESTARÁS ahí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy ocupado?

-Estas hablando conmigo, así que tu celo termino, - respondió Steve. —Ya hablé con Pepper, y ella dijo que estarías disponible, así que ESTARÁS en nuestra reunión con el equipo, o yo mismo iré hasta allá y te arrastraré hasta aquí.

Tony resopló divertido. —Odio tener que decírtelo, Cap, pero Howard Stark era mi padre, y francamente, después de vivir con él, tu no me asustas. - Tony hizo un movimiento cortante con la mano y JARVIS terminó la llamada.

\- ¿Quien se cree que es?- Tony murmuró para si mismo enojado mientras se dirigía hasta el ascensor. —¿Solo porque todos adoran el piso por el que camina, se cree que puede ordenarme? - gruñó mientras el ascensor lo llevaba arriba hasta la cocina. —Tengo noticias para él. No podría importarme menos lo que él quiera para mi. De hecho, podría solo ignorarlo para molestarlo. Será divertido.

Tony estaba enojado y distraído mientras seguía caminando murmurando para si mismo. De hecho, estaba tan enojado, que olvidó que se suponía que estaría escondiéndose en su taller hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Bucky.

-Uh...

\- ¿Dónde has estado?- Bucky preguntó con suavidad desde la cocina donde estaba preparando un sandwich. Entonces se congeló cuando el olor de Tony lo inundó. Los ojos de Bucky brillaron con furia. —Lo mataré.

\- ¿A quien?- Tony preguntó, sorprendido.

-Quien sea que te haya molestado, - Bucky gruñó. —¿Quién fue? Lo mataré. Nadie debería-

-Woah, espera, no matarás a nadie, - Tony dijo, subiendo sus manos. —Solo tuve una llamada desagradable; esta bien.

Bucky caminó alrededor del mostrador y jaló a Tony entre sus brazos. Tony estaba por protestar, pero entonces el aroma de Bucky lo golpeó y simplemente no pudo obligarse a apartar al hombre. Sabía que no debería dejarlo, pero no podía resistir hundirse en el reconfortante abrazo del alfa.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, - Tony suspiró. —Ahora que estamos los dos lucidos, no deberíamos...

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que seamos compañeros?- Bucky preguntó con curiosidad, y Tony se tensó.

-Que... no sé.... No sé de que estas hablando, - Tony tartamudeó.

-Mentira, - Bucky se rio entre dientes, mordisqueando la oreja de Tony. —Sabía que eras especial desde el momento en que te conocí. Solo que no me di cuenta de por qué hasta tu celo. Dude un poco al principio, pero entonces tu también lo dijiste.

\- ¡No lo hice!

-Lo hiciste, - Bucky lo contradijo. —estabas bastante fuera de ti y te desmayaste justo después, pero me llamaste tu compañero. Incluso dijiste que no querías perderme. Solo que no sé porqué estas eludiéndolo ahora.

-No, no lo hago, - Tony dijo, apenas logrando manejarse para alejarse de Bucky. —mira, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que solo voy a—

-Nop, - Bucky dijo, agarrando la mano de Tony. —si te dejo ir ahora, tengo el presentimiento de que no te voy a ver por un rato. Vamos a hablar de eso, y lo hablaremos ahora.

\- ¿Tenemos que?- Tony preguntó en voz baja.

-Si.

Tony suspiró y colapso en uno de los taburetes. —Okey, hagamos esto.

 

En el siguiente capítulo:

Bucky y Tony tienen una muy necesaria discusión ... y algo de diversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Traductora: Espero les haya gustado, y lo siento por tardar 💖


End file.
